


And the Walls Came Crumbling Down

by Actually_Ichimatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Depressing, Mentions of Asahina Aoi, Mentions of Hagekure, Mentions of Kirigiri Kyoko, canon character death, despair!naegi, mayyyybeee???, naegi makoto isnt omay, okay, post Future Arc, word vomit, yeah screw the rest am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Ichimatsu/pseuds/Actually_Ichimatsu
Summary: She would like being here, wouldnt she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah fuckers im back and instead with some angsty dangan ronpa shit enjoy

Everything Naegi does reminds him of her.

Hmm, maybe she would like this!  
She really would enjoy this.  
She wouldnt like this, would she?

She would like being here, wouldnt she?

Because she, Kirigiri Kyoko, was dead, and all because of him.

It had been a year, a y e a r since that occured. The mastermind figured out, they survived.

Himself, Asahina, and Hagekure.

But three was supposed to be four, and it was all his fault.

If only she had told them sooner, if only he had /died/, she would be alive.

And she wouldnt be useless. She would be able to do so much.

She would be able to be useful, unlike him. Because what was an 'Ultimate Hope' with his hope taken away?

Nothing. Thats what.

'Never let go of hope,' her last words to him. How was he supposed to do that? Even his optimism ran out, and he tried his hardest to hold onto hope, but his hope was only platitudes and in the end way too useless to be able to help anyone.

The world crumbled around him, and he fell through the cracks of the already broken, the broken beyond compare world.

The one thing keeping things together, supposedly helping the world, had fallen apart and maybe, just maybe, if he didnt live, it wouldnt have happened.

If they were alive, if everyone else was alive, everything wouldve been fine. Being persecuted was a better option than.. this.

Because in the end, did anything he said really matter? His friends are still dead, the people who cared about him, who he spent years with in a stuffy old highschool, then because of two girls, two specific girls, everything went deeper into hell.

After the world went to hell, could there be anything that could fix it?

If there was, it certainly wasnt him.

As after all, without his faded optimism, he was the most normal person he knew. What could a person like him possibly do to fix this fucked up world?

Despair seemed to have won.  
And he didnt know how to feel about that.


End file.
